Resources
The seven resources you can produce in the game are Food, Wood, Stone, Metals, Blue Energy, Lunar Energy, and Gold. Anthropus Talismans are also a type of resource, but they are only obtained from Anthropus Camps or Wildernesses by killing anthropus, and as a prize in Fortuna's Chance/ Fortuna's Vault. Resources are the foundation of the game, being necessary to accomplish everything within the game. Buidlings in the Field produce a continuous supply of food, wood, stone, and metals. In the city, resource buildings in the field will accumulate directly into your banks. Buildings in outpost fields will pile up in silos present in the outpost city and will need to be collected prior to being usable. The base production rate is determined by the level of field building and how many of those building are built. Besides producing your own resources, you may also farm them from surrounding anthropus camps, wildernesses, and fellow players. While wildernesses do not provide a large quantity of resources, conquering them does increase production of resources within your city (outpost production is not affected). Anthropus Camps provide a wealthy amount of food and a decent amount of metal and lumber in higher levels, but should not be attacked until you are fully confident that you have the power to combat the large armies present in these camps. Increasing Production Rates Conquering wildernesses will increase your base production within your city by a certain percentage. This has many benefits early in the game, as the increased production does not require population to work and due to the fact that wildernesses, by comparison, are much easier to defeat than Anthropus Camps. Each level of a Wilderness will boost production of the corresponding resource by 5% per level Example: *Level 1 wilds: +5% *Level 2 wilds: +10% *Level 3 wilds: +15% * Level 4 wilds: +20% * Level 5 wilds: +25% * Level 6 wilds: +30% * Level 7 wilds: +35% * Level 8 wilds: +40% * Level 9 wilds: +45% * Level 10 wilds: +50% Nanos can also increase your resource base production. However, these nanos are not permanent. There are 24 hour nanos and week nanos, both which increase your base production by 25%. Nanos will not allow production to surpass your capacity for the corresponding resource, so it is usually best to use Nanos when your resources are low and your capacity is high.And the other items that will reduce your production are curses,when you attack a player they have the right either they can curse you or not. Your Science Center allows you to research four research subjects that will also improve your production. Like wildernesses, they increase production without ties to population or buildings, although higher levels of research do require corresponding levels of the corresponding field building The four researches topics, Agriculture, woodcraft, masonry, and alloys, will increase the production of the corresponding resource by 10%. 'Capacity' A common question people will want to ask is "Why are my resources not going up?" If you scroll over each of your resources, it will tell you a "capacity" amount for each of them (except gold). This capacity number represents the amount of said resource you can hold at any one time. When you reach or exceed this capacity, your field buildings will stop producing the resource until you use some of them. While resource production will cease at your capacity, you may collect and hold excess resources from plundering camps, wildernesses, and players. Note that reaching your capacity does not release population from being laborers. 'Resources Breakdown' Each resources is explained, and factors that increase or decrease their production is included. For more information on Population, please refer to that page. Population is dependent on your number of fields and their level and should be understood before building a lot of Fields. 'Food' ' ' Food, used to feed troops, set troops to train, and build buildings. It is produced by''' farms, which are built in the Field. Food production can be amplified by researching '''Agriculture at the Science Center and by capturing Savanna or Lake wildernesses. Throughout the entire game, much food is obtained from Anthropus Camps. There is very little need to build more than five or six farms because of this. It is better to produce other resources in your fields that are more difficult to get from attacks.' Even if you build the maximum amount of farms to the maximum level, you will never use them that much so it would be a waste of slots.' If your troops are eating more food than you produce (ie, your hourly production rate is negative), you will NOT lose any troops from "starvation". Instead, your reserve will simply stay at zero, preventing you from performing any upgrades or training any new troops. If you are looking for ways of temporarily reducing your upkeep, you can reinforce alliance members or upgrade your Science Center to level 13 and research "Rationing". ''' Lumber' You get Lumber from building 'lumbermills' in the field. Lumber is the resource you need the most troop training. There is nothing you can build or train that doesn't require wood. Small amounts of wood can be obtained from attacking 'Anthropus Camps, but it is much less than the food gained. Lumber is also greatly needed in building important buildings such garrisons and science centers. Researching '''Woodcraft '''will increase production of lumber. Metals' You get metals from building 'mines' in the field. Metal is required for all but 3 types of research. It is also greatly used for most troops. Building 2 or 3 Mines will boost your production and you will be able to keep up with research needs. Later on when you start to build a larger army with stronger units metal is used as much, if not more, than wood, and is easily your most precious resource... Researching 'Alloys' will increase the production of metals. ' Stone' Needed most for buildings to be upgraded. You get Stone from building quarries in the field. It is extremely valuable during the initial stages of building up your Fortress, Science Center and Garrisons. This is also used for the OP troops and later in the game becomes '''extremely' important for special troops! Researching Masonry '''will increase production of stone. Blue Energy' Blue Energy is a resource available with the release of the 'Spectral Ruins. This resource can be collected from the production in the Reaping Stones. It is used to summon the Wraith Dragon for an attack, to revive souls that are stored in the Mausoleums, and to train Dark Slayers, Soul Reapers, Venom Dwellers, Petrified Titans and Swift Striders. You can NOT attack other players to obtain this resource. This may change in the future. For more info refer to Wraith Dragon. Gold' Gold is earned from citizens of your city paying 'taxes. Gold is used for researches and building in your outposts . You can also get Gold by selling resources in Trade. Some gold can also be looted from Anthropus Camps. The higher the level of the camps, the more gold can be looted. The best way is to get them from selling your resources and building houses. 50% tax rate produces the most gold, more or less than 50% gives you less gold unless you have a '''Theater. Equations: The following variables will be used: ($) hourly gold production, (P) population, (H) happiness expressed as a decimal, © capicity from houses, (T) tax rate expressed as a decimal, ® level of the theater building. $ = P*H ; P = C*H ; H = 1 - T + 0.02*R => $ = C ( T - T^2 + 0.02*T*R ) Optomizing this equation, one finds that the maximum $ is obtained with T = 0.5 + 0.01*R. With a theater at Lv 9, the optimal tax rate will be 59%, and will create a 39.24% increase in hourly gold acquisition compared to not having a theater. 'Souls ' A Soul is a new feature that has been introduced with the release of the Spectral Ruins. If your troops die from battle when attacking or defending against another player, you have a chance to collect a fallen troop's Soul. Percentages of souls revived are randomly generated for each battle, but researching Warrior Revival and Guardian Revival '''can improve the amounts of souls you receive. Souls that died while reinforcing an alliance member will not be added to your mausoleum. Some troops are immune to Soul Revival (Lightning Cannon, Dimensional Ruiner, Dark Slayer,...). Rubies '''Rubies are the special in game currency that is used to purchase different things to further enhance the game in the favor of the player. Rubies may be purchased or earned (rarely) by competing in contests hosted by Kabam. Things purchased with rubies are called Items. 'General Builds' How many of each resource plots you build depends on your playing style, how often you are online, and how quickly you want to train your army up. 'Dedicated DoA'ers' This player type will want to get resources from attacking other players, building troops quickly, and advancing quickly. Minimal fields allow the player to have more idle population to train troops with later without having to pay money to nullify buildings. *'1 Farm lvl 9' *'3 Mines lvl 9' *'3 Lumbermills lvl 9' *'3 Quarries lvl 9' Reasoning for this, you can gain all the resources you need by attacking other people and camps for food. You can begin "farming" active or inactive players around you early on, as soon as you are out of Beginner Protection if you have around 1.5k LBM and some transport troops. The earlier you start on troops, the lower level I recommend you build the fields to... around lvl 6 is usually where I stop. 'Power Builders' This player will be the one that does not attack many active players. They gather resources, set troops to train, buildings to build, set their researches and leave the game until something else is needed. If you farm a lot of inactive cities, you may want to produce less resources. *'1 Farm lvl 9' *'5 Quarries lvl 9' *'1/2 Remaining slots = Lumbermills' *'1/2 Remaining slots = Mines' Reasoning for this, food is never an issue because everyone farms Camps for food. But if you do not want to start conflict with other people, you won't have nearly as many options available to get resources... so you must produce them yourself. Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay Category:Resources Category:City